Erwa
He is a news reporter and is one of the seven Hulu Brothers. He works alongside Mei at the Portia Times. The 2nd of the Hulu Brothers, Erwa arrived at Portia when the brothers came with their grandmother. Because of his good eye sight and hearing skills, Erwa was a natural fit at the local newspaper Portia Times. There he works with Mei to one day make the paper into a respectable one. Erwa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and the second eldest son of seven brothers. Erwa and his brothers moved to Portia with their grandmother. Erwa is equipped with a keen sense of sight and hearing, making him a natural fit for the local newspaper in Portia, the Portia Times. He wishes to one day make the paper into a respectable one. has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brother, Dawa; and his younger brothers, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. He is Buddies with Mei, his colleague at the Portia Times. When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. His relationship network includes: }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa| | Mei|_ }} At the end of the day, he returns home, which is x. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday=Sunday= ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi! I heard about you at the fireside meeting. So how long are you gonna stay here? ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * * ;Compliment * * |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Being together with my brothers eating hotpot really made my day, I think I'll write an article about it. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=7.0100427 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Erwa is eligible for sparring. Erwa is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. *Likes Tea *Dislikes Juice and Spaghetti |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} |R2= |R3= }} Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Erwa's case, he represents orange. *''Er'' in Chinese means "two", corresponding to the fact that he is the second oldest Hulu Brother. Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors